We are investigating the mechanism of phototherapy for neonatal jaundice, the metabolism and excretion of bilirubin and the mechanism of glucuronidation of bilirubin and related compounds. Mass spectrometry will be of assistance in the identification and characterization of glucuronides and other metabolites.